Games,Games,Games
by GleeFan19
Summary: Brittany is going to be in the 74th Hunger Games, while she there she gains friends and maybe something more but can they survive? and for how long?
1. Chapter 1

DISTRICT 12

Brittany woke up and dawn like she does every day

She went to the kitchen grabbed a small pieace of bread and left the house without a sound

She walked about 10 mintues before coming across and fence then climbed it and quickly moved to the woods about 2 minutes walking she reached a tree and bent down pushing some leafs out of the way to uncover her bow and arrow, she grabbed them throwing the arrows over her shoulder

She Stared up archery about 4 years ago so her family would have some more food, so they didnt have to put their names in the reaping bowl more than they have too, She has little sister Claire she this is her 1st year in the reaping, Brittany had one more year

When Brittany reached the lake she took a seat while she watched the end of the sunrise

"Hey" Brittany heard a male voice from behind and didnt even bother to turn around it was her best friend Ryder

"Hey" Brittany said look to the sunrise

"You ready?" He asked taking a seat next to Brittany

Brittany sighed it was a good question but the truth was she wasnt sure its one thing to have her own name in the bowl but having her sister in the bowl too made her nervous

"Yeah me too" Ryder knew exactly what she was thinking i guess thats the benefit of knowing someone since you were 5, he has a little bother Nick its his first year too

"Well, we better get going" Brittany said standing up reaching her hand to Ryder to help him up

They meet in the same place every morning than go hunting together, Brittany and Ryder both learned archery together

After about 1 hour they got a 2 turkey's and they headed back to the town to get ready for the reaping

When Brittany got home she realized that everyone was up, Claire had already cleaned her self and she asked Brittany to do her hair after Brittany had cleaned her self and got dressed

"Your going to be fine" Brittany said while finishing Claire's hair

Claire smiled "Thanks Britt"

Claire turned around a pulled Brittany into a hug

After getting ready they headed to the court yard where the reaping took place

"Okay Claire Ill see you soon" Brittany gave a her a kiss on the head

Claire nodded but Brittany could see how nervous she was

Brittany spotted ryder and walked over "Hey" she breathed "How's Nick?"

"Nervous, What about Claire?"

"Same"

Both made their way to where the prick you finger and give you name after they both have to go into separte area's so the reaping could start

"Bye" Ryde said pulling Brittany into and hug

"Bye love you" Brittany said into her best friends shoulder

"Love you too"

they let go of each other and went to their area's, then a women walks up to the mic

"Excuse me, Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen" The lady said as the crowd became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop

"Welcome, Welcome to the 74th hunger games" She said like it was suppose to be exicting "Alright well lets get to it, Shall we... and may the odds be for ever in you favor" She walked to the the bowl on her left, "Ladies First"" She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled one of the card and walked back to the mic

"And this years female tribute is... Claire Pierce"

Brittany heart dropped, The person she loved most in this world was going to be put in a game to the death, she is to young as a tear fell from her eyes she could hear her mother's cry then she saw her sister's face covered in tear's so scared

Brittany pushed past the others and rain into the walk way the peace keepers ran to pulling her back and for a split second she saw Ryder he knew what she was about to do

"I volunteer!" Brittany screamed everyone turned to Face her

"What was that?" The lady spoke into the mic

"I volunteer" Brittany spoke once again Claire was staring at her and Brittany nodded

the peace keepers took Claire to her spott then escorted Brittany up the the Stage

"What's your name sweet heart?" The lady asked

"Brittany Pierce"

"Was that you sister?"

"Yes" Brittany gulped she was doing everything to hold back tears

"Well, Now for the boys" She walked over the bowl

'Not ryder,Not ryder,Not ryder' Was all Brittany was thinking

The lady pulled a name out of the bowl than walked back to the mic

"Now this years male Tribute is... Jake Puckerman"

Brittany knew Jake, He was a year younger then her but he had an older bother Noah thats the same age of her

Jake made his way stage

The lady clapped her hands "Meet this years District 12 tributes"

The peace keeper showed us the way off the Stage

"Wait, Dont we get to say goodbye?" Brittany asked before she couldnt see the crowed anymore

"Yes there will be time" The lady said "Oh and by the way Im effie" She reached out her hand

Brittany shook her hand then Jake did then the escorted them into separte rooms

Brittany said goodbye to her Mother and Claire then Ryder

"Brittany, Win" was the last thing Ryder said before leaving

After we had said our goodbyes then they sent us to the train, they showed us our room then took us to get some food

It was just Brittany and Jake after everyone left

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked breaking the silence

"Im just great" Jake repiled sarcasticly

Brittany chuckled because he sounds just like his Brother

"What?" He asked having a confused look on his face

"You sound like you Brother" Brittany breathed

Jake chuckled a little bit

"So Are you okay?" Brittany asked again wanting a real answer

Jake sighed "I hope"

Brittany nodded

The Carts door opened and A man and women walked threw and took a seat across from the both of them

"Im Quinn and this is Haymitch and we are going to be you mentor's"

they all shook hands

"We are gonna teach you how to defend your self" Quinn said

"We are gonna teach you how to get sponser's" Haymitch chimed in

Both Jake and Brittany shook the heads that they understand

"You guys better get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow" Quinn said while she and Haymitch made their way to their rooms

Jake and Brittany did the same

But Brittany didnt get much sleep

Brittany heard to a knock at the door

"Brittany?" Jake whispered peaking his head threw the door

"Jake?"

"Breakfeast is ready" He said no longer in a whisper

Brittany nodded and crawled out of bed and got change, she could beileve it was already morning she barley got any sleep

Brittany made her way to the cart they were in last night and took a seat next to Jake who sat across from Quinn and Effie

Brittany ate quitely not really feeling like talking and she thinks Jake feels the same because he hasnt said much since Breakfest started

"Okay we will be their in about an 20 Minutes" Effie said getting up from the table with a giant smile like this is suppose be exicting.

After she left Quinn gave us a im sorry look

"I dont think she gets it" Jake spoke

"She doesnt" Quinn agreed "But if either of you want to win you'll need her"

"Yeah but like you said it can only be one of us" Brittany broke her silence

"Yes... But that doesnt mean you should do your best"

"Best" Brittany chuckled "By best you mean kill people"

Jake who had been looking at Brittany finally looked away so did Quinn

Brittany stood up and walked back to her room to get ready to be greeted by the capital

About 15 minutes later

Brittany felt the train slowly down and she went to meet Quinn in the dinning room and took a seat next to her

"Look, Im sorry about earlier" Brittany sighed

"Its fine, I get it" Quinn said taking a sip of water

They both felt the train stop and quickly made their way to the exit were they were meeted by Jake, Effie and Haymitch

"Wave" Haymitch whispered in both Jake and Brittany's ear before pushing them out their were hunderds of scary dressed people capping and like Haymitch said Brittany and Jake waved and smiled like they were happy to be there

They made their way to the hotel where they would be training and Jake and Brittany would be sharing a big suit

"All right get settle, you training unifroms are in your room" Quinn said leaving their rooms "Be down stairs in a hour ready to train"

Brittany and Jake got changed and made their downstairs, The were shown to a room that had weapons and area's to practice

Brittany grabbed a bow and arrow and Jake grabbed an axe, Brittany agreed with his choice Jake really strong

Brittany looked around and settle on a girl in the corner with slicked back hair, she was beautiful and naturally Brittany walked over and took a seat next to her

"I'm Brittany"

the girl looked up into her eye's

"Santana"

"Im from district 12"

"10" Santana sighed

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a fire" Santana Chuckled

"Here do this" Brittany said taking the stick from Santana rubbing the stick fast between her hand and moving them up and down until smoke appeared, Brittany smiled handed the stick back to Santana "You try"

Santana took the stick a mimicked what Brittany had Just showed her and smoke came then followed by fire

Santana smiled up at Brittany "Thanks"

"Welcome"

"Brittany!" Jake called waving her over, Brittany nodded

"See you around Santana" Brittany said get up

"Bye" She heard Santana breathe

Brittany walked over to Jake to see what he wanted

"Yeah?'

"Quinn said that we'd need allies in the game" Jake said

"Yeah?" Brittany was wondering were he was going

"So i figured me and you could be allies" Jake suddenly got nervous and Brittany picked up on it

"Yeah of course Jake" Brittany gave him a resuring smile "I got your back"

But truth was Brittany didnt know how she was going to kill another person, take someone's life, it wasnt like hunting animals, the first Brittany killed an animal she cried for 3 hours but she got use to it so she could feed her family. these people have family and friends who love them.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get a few more people on our side too" Jake said breaking Brittany out of her thoughts

"I dont know" Brittany wasnt sure if she could trust anyone but Jake "how do we know we can trust them"

"We pick carefully" Jake sighed "Look ive been looking and talking to some of the tributes and i have some idea's of who we can trust"

Brittany nodded "Who?"

Jake streched his neck "Him" Brittany followed his finger to a tall asian guy

"Mike Chang, Your age Smart and flexable but also has moral's and he probably wont kill his friends" Jake explained

"Until we are the only one's left" Brittany corrected

"Yeah well that goes for everyone" Jake corrected

"Who else?"

"Sam evans, Strong but not the smartest and seems loyal he's from 10"

"10?"

"Yeah?" Jake gave her curious look

"I think he'd be best" Brittany sighed

"why do you say that?"

"Because we need musle and if his on our side we might be able to get Santana on our side" Birttany explained

"who's Santana?"

Brittany pointed to the the girl in the corner who is picking a knife "She's from 10"

"Alright well ill talk to Sam and you talk to Santana" Jake said picking up his axe moving to the the blonde with the trident

Brittany made her way over to Santana

"Knives?" Brittany asked walking behind Santana

"Yep... Bow?"

"Yep" Brittany chuckled

"I also use swords and stuff" Santna added

"Right, do you want to help each other?"

Brittany could see Santana thinking about it

"Like train" Brittany clairfied

"Fine" Santana sighed

Both girls took 2 dummies and Santana Started they were about 25 feet away

Santana took 5 knives and threw 1 into the dummies legs, the next into the arm then the gut, the chest then head

Brittany gulped Santana was really good

Brittany withdrew an arrow and took her aim let out a Breathe and missed Brittany sighed

"You seem nervous" Santana said

"Yeah just a little bit" Brittany was embaressed

"Just relax" Santana said in a soothing voice and it worked on Brittany

Brittany took her aim now more focussed let out a Breathe and fired the arrow went straight into the dummies chest and Brittany thought it would make her feel better to know that she's pepared but it made her feel worse knowing what was coming

"Good job" Santana smiled

Brittany gave her a hafe assed smile and Santana noticed

"You okay Brittany?"

"Yeah,yeah just not looking foward to whats to come" Brittany let out a breathe

"Yeah me either" Santana took her hand rubbed Brittany's back

Brittany smiled at Santana for being sweet to her

Brittany felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Quinn

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey, we have to get going" Quinn smiled

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a quick hug goodbye and follow Quinn out of the Training room to be meeted by Jake and Haymitch

"Alright we are going take you to your styliest" Haymitch said gesturing for us to follow

When we got to the elevator we went to the 3rd floor and soon entered at Dressing room

"Kurt!" Haymitched called

"Coming" Brittany heard someone call back and soon she saw and think man walk from the other room

"Hi im Kurt" He stuck his hand out to Brittany then Jake

"Brittany"

"Jake"

they both said

Kurt shook his head like he already knew

"Okay well we are going to leave you guys" Quinn said giving Brittany's arm a rub

Both Jake and Brittany watched them leave then turned back to Kurt

"Well first im going to have to take your measurements so who's first?" Kurt said clapping his hands

Jake looked at Brittany with a pleading look

"Me" Brittany said

"Alright" Kurt said while taking Brittany's hand pulling her in front off a mirror

After spend aleast an hour with Kurt they both got the measurments done and Both Brittany and Jake thought Kurt was really nice and had good idea's for their wardrobe's

Jake and Brittany went back to their rooms for dinner

"So what happen with Santana?" Jake asked biting into a pieace of bread

"Well, I want to her to trust me first so we i can ask" Brittany explained,"What about Sam?"

"Same" Jake said swallowing his bread

"Well we better go to bed" Brittany said getting up from the table

Jake nodded and stood up too

Brittany was didnt get much sleep last night so she was hoping to get plenty tomorrow

"Brittany?" Jake asked before Brittany left the room

"Yeah?" Brittany said turning around on her heels to face him

"Goodnight" He smile

Brittany Returned the smile "Goodnight Jake"

Brittany laid in bed that night think about Santana ever since Brittany had left her she was all that was on her mind


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany woke up after a long night she slept Better than last night but still didnt get much, She got dressed and headed to breakfeast and found that Jake hasnt gotten up

Brittany got out the bread and butter and quickly ate then she got into her train outfit to head down stairs Quinn said that they can their when they have free time

Jake still wasnt up by the time she left she quitely left

It took Brittany about 2 mintues to get to the train room and she looked around and saw that in was empty then grabbed the bow and arrows, she wanted to make sure she looked strong to the other Tributes and doesnt look like someone just hit a puppy every time she hits the dummy with an arrow

After about 10 minutes of practice shots Brittany got out the dummy and took her aim and thought back to the last words Ryder had said to Brittany 'Brittany,Win' then released the arrow and watched it take its place in the dummies chest

Brittany heard the door open and she quickly spun around to find Santana

"Hey" Santana smiled making her way over to the blonde

"Hey" Brittany smiled back

"I didnt think anyone would be here" Santana said finally in front of Brittany

"Yeah i just wanted some more practice" Brittany explained "I can leave though"

"No!" Santana said immedately "You can stay, we are suppose to help each other right?"

Brittany nodded and watched as Santana grabbed the knives from yesterday and then Brittany grabbed the another dummy for Santana

They both were there for a least 45 minute

"Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow?" Santana asked while they were taking their break

Brittany giggled "Of course but only if you teach me to throw a knife"

Santana nodded before getting up reaching a hand out to Brittany

Brittany walked past Santana gesturing her to follow and holding out the bow for her to take

Santana smiled as she took the bow

Brittany explained how to hold the bow and how to stand and Santana released the arrow and in went straight to the ground "Keep trying" Brittany said

After about 3 more try's then Brittany offered to show Santana

Brittany walked up behind Santana and put her hands over Santana and guide her hand to the right place on the bow and Brittany and Santana both hand tensed at being so close

Brittany took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled whispering "Let go" in Santana's ear

Both girls watch the arrow fly into the dummys chest hitting

"Good Job" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear

Santana had shivers going down her back

Brittany back way from Santana

"Yeah i dont think Archery is for me" Santana laughed

Brittany laughed with the girl

Both girls turned to the door after the heard it open, It was Jake

"Brittany we've been looking for you for the last 15 mintues" Jake sighed

"Good to see you too" Brittany joked "Come here" she said waving her hand to Jake

Jake walked over

"Jake this is Santana" Brittany said gesturing to the girl next to her

"Hi Santana" Jake said waving his hand in the hand

"Hi Jake" Santana waved back

"Jake's from my district" Brittany explained

Santana nodded

"Sorry to interupt but Quinn needs you Brittany" Jake said

"Okay ill be there in a minute" Brittany said

Jake nodded and head towards the door and before disapearing he turned around "Was nice to meet you Santana" Jake smiled

"Nice to meet you too" Santana smiled

After the watched the boy leave Brittany silently got up and put her bow and arrow away and grabbed her water, then walked back over to Santana

"See you later" Brittany grinned

"See ya" Santana smiled

Brittany left the room not looking back at Santana cause she knew she was looking at her and Brittany made her way to her room guessing thats were Quinn was

Brittany finally made it to her room and walked in to see Quinn sitting at the table

"Where's Jake?" Brittany asked noticing Quinn was alone

"His with Haymitch" Quinn said

Brittany nodded "So what are we doing here?"

"Well this is the part where i give advice and you ask questions" Quinn said "So lets get started"

Brittany took a seat across from Quinn as she explained what you should and shouldnt do

About 25 minutes later after Quinn explained everything she asked if we had any questions

"Yeah i do have" Brittany says noticing how small she sounds

"hit me" Quinn said

"How did you feel A-...A-After you killed someone" Brittany asked directing her eyes to the table

Quinn sighed

"I didnt enjoy it" Quinn started "But if i wanted to win i had too...And if you want to win so will you"

Brittany nodded

"You know how you told us to make an alliance?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said raising an eye brow

"well what happens if it comes down us what are we suppose to do?"

"What they're going to do... Kill" Quinn breathed "Brittany these people are all looking after for them selfs so just make sure you can trust you alliance"

"Yeah" Brittany mumbled

though its not really what Brittany wanted to hear she was glad Quinn was being truthful with her

"Are we done?" Brittany asked

Quinn nodded "Yeah, ill get out of your hair"

"Wait!" Brittany shouted before Quinn could get up from the table

"Yeah?"

"Whats it like?"

"What?"

"Winning the games?"

"Its not everything i thought it would be" Quinn said adverting her eyes to the floor "Be ready to go down stairs in an hour"

Brittany watched Quinn leave the room

Brittany let out deep breathe and rubbed her eye's, She wasnt sure how she was going to win and by the sound of it even if you win its not that great but its better than Claire being here

Brittany made her way back downstairs after taking a 45 minute nap, she was emotionly drained

"Hey" Brittany greeted Jake as she made her way into the dressing room

"Hey" He smiled

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's finishing up" Jake explained

Brittany nodded and took a seat next to Jake on the couch

A few moments later Kurt came out with a beautiful red

"Kurt" Brittany gasped "Its Beautiful"

Kurt nodded with a growing smile "It will look perfect on you Brittany"

"I agree" Jake said smiling to Brittany

Kurt brought out Jake's suit it was amazing as well it fitted Jake perfectly

After both the tributes tryed everything to make sure everything fit they went back to the training center

"Hey Jake"

Brittany heard from the other side of the room noticing Sam waving to Jake to come over

Jake grabbed Brittany's hand pulled her over to where Sam was standing

"Sam, this is Brittany" Jake said "Brittany, this is Sam"

They both shook hands "Nice to meet you" the both said

Brittany spotted Santana standing across the room sharping some knives

"Hey, ill catch up with you guys later " Brittany said giving them both a smile walking over to Santana

"You still have to teach me to throw a knives" Brittany said leaning against the table that Santana had her knives on

"I dont know you didnt really teach me how to use a bow and arrow" Santana smirked looking up into Brittany's blue eyes

The both just looked at each other for a few moments, Before Brittany remebered it was her turn to talk

"Well i try'd doesnt that count for anything" Brittany said not looking away from Santana's eyes

"Nope" Santana said with a straight face looking back down to her knives

Brittany chuckled

"Santana" Brittany whined

Santana looked up still holding a straight face

"please" Brittany said using her pout

Santana had to look down at the table to hid her smile "Fine" Santana said acting mad

Brittany chuckled grabbing a knife from Santana

"Whoaa!" Santana said taking the knife back "You dont want that one"

"Whats the difference?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrows

"Weight, You are stronger so you want one thats a bit more heavy" Santana explained

Brittany nodded and listen to every word and the got everything set up and Santana showed the correct way to throw the knife

"Okay, you try" Santana said handing Brittany the knife

Brittany's hand grazed Santana's has she grabbed the knife

"Sorry" Santana mumbled looking to the floor

Brittany faced the dummy and took the postion that Santana had told her to and the threw the knife has hard as she could and she really needed to work on her aim watching were her knife landed

"Well thats a start" Santana said

"Yeah" Brittany chuckled , truth was she really didnt care to learn to throw knives she just wanted to spend time with Santana and she really was starting to care about her and she knew that wasnt good but she couldnt help it

"What?" Santana said "Do i have something on my face"

Brittany didnt realize how long she was staring

"Sorry" Brittany mumble feeling her face her heat moving her head straight headed

"Are you okay?" Santana asked moving her hand to Brittany's shoulder

Brittany looked back up "Uh, y-yeah sorry i have to go"

Brittany handed Santana the knife she had

Brittany felt a tug on her wrist and wipped around to see Santana standing alot closer than she had thought

"Are you okay?" Santana asked again Brittany than knew that Santana wasnt going to lose

"Nothing. I-" Brittany stammered "I'm starting to care a little to much... about everyone"

Brittany didnt know why she added the last part

"Its okay to care" Santana said

"Not always" Brittany said making her way to the door

Jake saw her leave and ran after her

"Hey Brittany" Jake said following her to the elevator

"Yeah?"

"You good?"

Brittany chuckled dryley "I dont want to go in there"

Jake knew what Brittany was talking about 'the games'

"Me either but Brittany we are going to everything we can to make it to the end" Jake said

Brittany stopped and turn to Jake

"Then what?!... What happens if it comes down to the two of us?" Brittany raised her voice

Jake hadnt really gotten that far in his plan "I dont know" He breathed "We'll figure it out"

"What about Santana or Sam?" Brittany's breathing increased "Are we just going to make friends to kill them later?"

"Brittany we will figure this all out but we have to stick together" Jake said trying to clam the blonde down

"No, Jake i cant i have to do this alone" Brittany said walking away from Jake to the elevator she really need a nap

When Brittany got to her room the was a tray of food laying across the table and she grabbed a little bit to eat then when to her room to get some good rest she had a big day tomorrow they had the interview's then one more day of training then the games begin

Brittany couldnt believe the talk she had with Jake the only chance she had to survie was stay with them but she couldnt just kill them when the time had to come and she would rather die then kill someone she cared about because that wouuld change her into someone she not, she doesnt want to hurt anyone espically not Santana, Jake or Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany woke feeling more than tired she was just praying that today had less drama than yesterday but considering she has not even seen Santana yet she seriously doubt that anything would get better and then there is Quinn she will sure be thrilled about the new status of Jake and Brittany or the status of Brittany :SOLO

But Brittany knew it was for the best she knew that is would just make things easier for her later on

Brittany came out of her room and saw Jake and Quinn eating Breakfeast

'Great' was all Brittany could think one of the two people she didnt want to see this early in the morning

Brittany made her way to the table and quickly took a seat and she felt both eyes on her and she really didnt want to look up but she knew that it would probably just make it worse so she looked up to Quinn because though she didnt want to see her she didnt want to see Jake more after their fight

"Morning" Quinn said biting into a pieace of her fork

"Moring" Brittany replied

"Jake can you give us a mintue" Quinn said finally taking her eyes of Brittany but Brittany didnt moving to look towards Jake who nodded and got up walk to the front door quietly leaving

"Quinn-" Brittany started

"Dont" Quinn interupted "Brittany do you want to die?!"

Quinn was still looking at were Jake was just sitting

"Not particularly no" Brittany said

"No? then why are you ruining your chance to live?" Quinn said standing up from her chair to face Brittany "Being in a group is you only hope"

"Quinn Im not going to fight with them to just end up fighting against them!" Brittany said now standing up

"Brittany you have to if your going to win you need help!"

"No, Quinn its my choice" Brittany said now turning around walking back to her room

"Brittany" Quinn called "Just tell me why?"

Brittany sighed "Because i dont want them to change me" then walked into her room she had to get ready for her interview

About 30 minutes later Brittany had started making her way down to Kurt to get into the wonderful dress he made for the interview but she was really hoping Jake would already be done so they didnt have to spend to much time together

"Hey Brittany" Kurt smiled as Brittany entered the dressing room

"Hey" Brittany smiled weakly

"Alright well the dress is already ill leave you alone to get changed" Kurt said pointing to the dress hanging up

"Thanks" Brittany said and with that Kurt left closing the door behind him

Brittany sighed then turned to face the dress she just wish this whole thing was over

Brittany quick got into the dress and her and make was done quickly and now she was just waiting for her turn for the interview Sam just went so that means it was Santana's turn next, Brittany got butterflies even think about her but then she thought of the converstation they are going to have to have about them not helping each other and that kind of made her want to throw up but she didnt think Kurt would like it very much if she threw up over the dress he made so she just tried to take her mind of the topic... it wasnt working

Brittany still hadnt talked to Jake since the fight they had but the share awkward moments so thats something

Shes also been avoiding Quinn at all cost, Quinn kind of scares the shit out of her, Brittany doest know why.

Brittany listens closely to Santana's interview she loved Santana's voice she could listen to her speak for ever and be at peace next was Jake then last but not least Brittany she never did well with public speaking

Jake's interview couldnt have gone by any slower Brittany just wanted to get this over with.

Brittany felt a tug on her arm and turned around to see a beautiful brown eyes looking at her ... Santana

"Hey" Brittany managed a smile

"Sam told me that you arent going to be our allies anymore" Santana said

Brittanys smiled quickly faded 'Damn it' was all Brittany could think she wanted to be the one to tell Santana it the right way

"Santana let me explain" Brittany sighed

Santana shook her head and turned around to walk away and before Brittany could stop her they called her name for the interview and was quickly pulled away and passed Jake on the way to the stage and for the first time since the fight they looked into each others eyes Brittany immediatly felt more guiltly the look in his eyes showed how alone he felt.

This didnt reallly help Brittany stage fright knowing that the people she cares about probably are going to want to kill her first because they think i dont care and the look on Santana's face it looked hurt but really angry i guess because we've really got along really well but Brittany just wished she could let Santana know that she doing this is because she care's

"The female tribute of District 12 Brittany S. Pierce" The interview spoke

Brittany quickly made her way to the man other wise known as Will shuester

"Brittany its so great to meet you" WIll greeted pulling Brittany the blonde into a hug

"I wish i could say the same" Brittany joked and the whole crowed laughed

Brittany smiled and nodded and took a seat

"So Brittany tell me was it your sister you volunteered for?"

"Yes my sister Claire" Brittany breathed

"That was a very brave thing to do Brittany"

"No it wasnt brave... I would do anything for the people i love" Brittany people watched as the crowed 'awwed'

"Like win?" Will raised his eyebrows

"Like win" Brittany nodded

"Alright well tell us is there anyone special?"

"No i havent found the one yet" Brittany said

"well lets hope you do"

Brittany chuckled dryly because she knew that there was a 1 out of 23 chance that she would win and be able to find the one she was suppose to be with but Brittany never really did belive in fate

the rest of the interview when quickly Brittany did alot of smiling and nodding and fake laughing

She made her way off the stage and was greeted by Haymitch

"Great job kid they loved you" Haymitch said walking with Brittany to her dressing room

"Thanks" Brittany said again feeling like she shouldnt- No couldnt smile

"Alright get change the we are going to meet in the Train center for them to score you"

"Score me" Brittany raised her eyebrows

"Yeah they are going to test you to see how well they think you'll do in the games" Haymitch explained "But first Quinn wants to see up on the roof"

"the roof?" Brittany asked more than confused,

"Thats what i said Kid" Haymitch turned and walked away

Brittany got changed and slowly but surely made her way to elevator she would be lying if she said she wasnt a little scared that Quinn was going to like throw her off the roof

Finally Brittany made it to the roof but she doesnt see Quinn anywhere

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted

"Over here" Quinn shouted and Brittany turned around to see Quinn sitting on the wood bench

Brittany made her way over to Quinn and took a seat

"Brittany" Quinn sighed "You were right it is your choice but i want to help you make the right one but if your really set on the whole lone ranger thing than i guess im going to have to help you plan what your going to do in there"

Brittany smiled at Quinn she cant believe she was scared to come up here

"Thank you Quinn" Brittany said before pulling the other blonde in for a hug

"Your welcome Brittany" Quinn gave a little squeeze before letting go of Brittany

"But i want you to know im going to have Jake's back, Im not going to just leave him high and dry" Brittany said in one long Breathe

"I know, I know you would just leave him"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Im really glad your our mentor even though you kinda of scare me" Brittany smiled

Quinn laughed before getting up and leading Brittany into the training room

Brittany was seated in between Jake and Santana... if looks could kill, Brittany would be dead.

Brittany is scared to talk to Santana but she knows she has to make it right

"Santana" Brittany sighed

Santana just ignored her

"I'm sorry" Brittany sighed why did Santana have to make this so hard? "Im doing this because i dont want them to change me Santana"

Santana still wasnt noticing Brittany so Brittany decied to continue

"If i came down the the four of us what would we do?... I couldnt live with my self, If i dont do this alone then im going to start caring much more than i already do"

"Brittany S. Pierce" she was being called in to be scored and she quickly stood up

"Please remeber that Santana" Brittany whispered and made her way to the door before remebering that Jake was next to her he must have heard was she said and Brittany was happy she wasnt goig to have to repeat her self later.

"You have 1O minutes" A lady in high booth

With that Brittany showed her amazing skills with a bow and arrow and how strong she is and flexible

Before she knew the time was up and she was on her back to her room

when she thought about the talk she had with Santana she wants to make it better she doesnt want Santana to hate her

So instead of going to her room she goes to Santana's room and she knows she cant be done yet so she writes her a note thats says

'Santana

Meet me on the roof if you want to talk

Ill be waiting

Brittany'

Brittany slide it under the door then made her way to the roof where she hopes to be meeted by Santana.

* * *

Its been a little over and hour since Brittany had slid the note under the door and Brittany is starting to get tired but she doesnt care she said she would wait and she doesnt want to dispoint Santana not again

Brittany hears and someone step onto the roof and quickly stands up in hope to see Santana but greeted by Sam

"Sam" Brittany breathed

"Brittany" Sam replied before making his way over to the bench Brittany had just been sitting on

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked taking a seat back onto the bench

"I came to see" Sam sighed

"Why?"

"Because i heard you talking to Santana"

"How did you know id be here?"

"I went back to Santana and I 's room and found your note"

"You found it?"

"Yeah..."

"And did Santana see it?"

"No" Sam breathed

"Why?" Brittany could feel the anger boiling inside of her, she has been here waiting for Santana not Sam

"Because Brittany you should have been there when i told Santana what you told me" Sam paused "She looked so hurt" He sighed "I dont want you to break her focus"

"Sam this is what im trying to avoid i dont want to end up using people i care about to win then ending up having to hurt them" Brittany explained

"only one can come out" Sam whisperd

"I know" Brittany sighed

"Im not trying to use Santana i want her to do her best to win" Sam said "So please Brittany either join us or leave us but make your choice"

Sam got up and started walking to the door and Brittany watched as he left the roof and waited a couple minutes before leaving

Brittany really need to talk to Santana and she wasnt going to let anyone stop her.


End file.
